Seeds of Hatred
Authors Note This is a story about KOTOR: Knights of The Old Republic, one of many games about Star Wars. I chose this after I had many Ideas for a new story, and I'm sure this will live up to it's name. Credit given to: *Waglington (lith) - Gave me permission to use the photo you see above, all illustrative ideas and tips for Darth Vigor go to him. See his illustrator service here: Hamm Illustrations. *HurrcheeseDa2nd (Zoom) - Gave me the actual idea and motivation to do this story alongside the title of the story, plus with advice on how to make it better. Also gave me the title to name this story. *Ned Edgewalker (Ned Potato Lover of Mankind) - Gave me constructive criticism of my previous stories alongside with Zoom to help me with the way how I write. *Nults McKagan (Nults) - helped me see the way how I write my stories and helped me somewhat to guide me to write better stories. Characters (Major Protagonist) Coren Voic, 18 - A human man from Tython, the birthplace of the Jedi, who undergoes training from the Jedi Order there, and is a padawan for the Jedi Order. (Major Protagonist) Groex Meckley, 12 - A human boy from Taris, who is training under Taia and Coren to be a padawan for the growing Sith threat. (Major Protagonist) Taia Keller, 19 - A Female Cathar from Dantooine, who trained in the ways of The Force from birth until she was old enough to leave the planet to Tython, the home and birthplace of the Jedi. (Major Antagonist) Darth Malak, age unknown - The Dark Lord of the Sith who seeks to destroy the Jedi Order wherever it's influence grows, he is merciless and controls the Sith Fleet responsible for the destruction of many Republic Fleets, he is from Quelii. (Major Antagonist) Darth Vigor, 120 - Born on Thule and proud of his family heritage as Chiss, Vigor is merciless and seeks to aid Malak to destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order. Prologue Note: 4 years before start of Chapter 1. ' I looked into the master's eyes who were a familiar shade of green, and were looking at me sternly as I tried not to smirk at her. "Well youngling, or should I call you padawan now for your excellent training?" She said to me sighing. "I am grown now, master, I should not be held in this room with the other padawan." I said to her, looking at the buildings that we called home. You're suggesting that I let you explore the sanctuary?" She said to me eyeing me. "Yes master, I want to meet the other masters and learn their ways of The Force." I said to her begging to leave the room with the others. "Go then, and learn, But remember your training: ''Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." ''She said to me as I walked out of the room and into the hallway as younglings ran and laughed. "Hello." A voice said next to me. I saw who it was, a female Cathar who smiled at me as I looked in her direction. "Hello." I said to her looking at the younglings run to a Jedi master wanting to learn more. "Alright, anyone who wants to know more of our planet come to me." He yelled out to anyone, preferring the young ones. "Padawans, would you like to learn?" He said to us. "I would be honored to, master." I said to him walking alongside the Cathar. "Well then my audience, I will tell you of our planet's history to our Order." The master said, pulling out a hologram map of Tython. "We, as far as the Order knows, were the first ones to know The Force." The master said to us. I looked out to the bright sky and the buildings in the distance. Chapter 1: The Jedi Wake up Coren." A voice said to me. I woke up looking at a familiar Cathar, which was Taia. "What happened?" I said to her looking at the dark surroundings. " We've landed in Thule, we need not attract attention to ourselves." Taia said to me pulling her hood over her head. I pulled my brown cloak over my head and heard the familiar thud of the ship lowering its hatch. stepping out I saw the brownish shade of the savanna, the curved trees and the dark clouds surrounding the Capital of Thule: Hurom. Accompanied by a loud, rumbling thunder, a ray of lightning struck near Taia, causing her to fall down. A Sith soldier came and inspected us looking for anything we had that was illegal in Thule and moved us into the city in which we saw multiple Sith looking at us and smirking at us. "Don't look at them, keep your lightsaber covered." Taia said to me, moving forward to the place we needed to go. "Attention citizens of Thule! Any Jedi you see are to be brought to Darth Vigor for immediate execution at the city hall!" A preacher said gaining support of the crowd. I looked at the preacher, seeing his blind eyes and he began to laugh insanely. "We're almost there to him." Taia said over the laughter of the voice. We entered the orphanage looking at children who were looking at us. "Yes?" a man said to us. "Gorex Meckley." Taia said to the man who looked at me and shifted around. "The Sith don't like their kids being taken by the Jedi." The man said smiling at both of us. Taia waved her hand across the man. "We aren't Jedi, we're Sith." Taia said to the man in her sly tone. "Ah yes, let me fetch him, sorry for the disturbance Sith." the man said standing up. "Force trick against a old man?" I said to her. "We can't risk him alerting the Sith and Vigor here." Taia said to me, looking at the other children. Most of them were Chiss and staring at us with their red eyes. After a few minutes the man came back with Gorex who was a normal human amongst many of the Chiss. as we took Gorex and began to move back to the ship, a Sith barricade blocked our way. "You there, what are you doing with that child?" A guard said to us. "We're here on Sith business for Taris." Taia said waving her hand across the guards. "Taris has been blown up, nice try." The Sith said as he pulled his lightsaber. Taia pulled her lightsaber and ran forward blocking and dodging the beam of red light. "Don't just stand there you idiots, Shoot them!" The Sith said as he pushed his blade against Taia's. I looked at the guards, pulling my lightsaber and pushing them back with The Force. "Taia we don't have time, Vigor is here!" I said to Taia looking at a Chiss run towards us."WHERE ARE THEY!" Vigor yelled as he ran bare-footed to the sound of blasters. Many people moved out of the way, those that didn't were slashed or blasted by Vigor and his elite guard. Taia moved towards me as she forced pushed the group of guards who came, knocking Vigor to the floor. "Get them!" Vigor said as he stood, closing the door in front of us and screamed over the screams of people. "Where are we going? I don't want to be here anymore!" Groex said crying as he ran to the ship. "We can talk to him later, let's go!" I said to Taia who ran along side me. As I ran to the bridge I saw Darth Vigor dressed in black and red staring at me. "Press the button!" Taia said to me. breaking the split moment between me and Vigor. I moved and pressed the button, seeing Darth Vigor hold his hand. A sudden thud made me fall as I saw what Vigor was doing: Kill all of us even with Gorex. I moved to the hatch and saw Darth Vigor smile as he pulled us closer, giving way for other Dark Jedi to board the ship. "Your petty attempts to gain Jedi for the war against Malak and I are hopeless!" He said to me, pulling us to hit the edge of the landing bay. "Join us or Die!" Vigor said to me, smiling at Taia. "We'll never surrender to YOU!" Taia said throwing a flash grenade to the floor. "DAMN IT GIRL!" Vigor said as the grenade went off, blinding him and causing the engine to return to normal and push forward. "Coren, ships incoming!" She said to me as she drove the ship forward. "Right!" I said to her as I moved to the small yet powerful gun. As fighter jets moved in, Gorex looked at me with a unsure face. "Don't worry, We'll be back to Tython after I deal with them." I said to him shooting down a jet. I focused as Gorex began to climb on top of me and look at the explosions "Cool!" He said as I shot the last one down. I sighed and looked at the numerous blinking buttons. "What do these do?" Gorex said pushing one. "Dims the lights I guess." I said to him as the lights went dark. "Coren, I need you to help me with training." Taia said to me as I put my head back in the chair. "The Ship isn't going to be found by the Empire?" I said to here, eyeing the ceiling. "No." Taia said to me. "Or Asteroids?" I said to her pulling my lightsaber. "No, the ship is on autopilot, it should move around any objects." Taia said to me picking Gorex up and tickling him. "Right, let's go." I said getting up and moving to the training room. I looked at Taia who looked worried, but of what I wondered until she spoke to me. "You think Vigor will find us?" She said. "If he's looking for a fight, then the rest of the Jedi that are around will give it to him." I said to her shooting a ray of green light. "Don't go easy on me." Taia said to me smiling as she shot a beam of yellow light. I ran forth and struck her blade as she retaliated and parried her blade into the middle of my lightsaber, pushing against me. "Well, they didn't train to use your lightsaber just for the reason of you being a Consular." Taia said to me. "Use your force powers to beat me, Sentinel." I said to her as I pushed my lightsaber to Taia, who smirked. "Want to give up?" I said to her. I felt a push of energy, knocking me down. "Forgot we had The Force to help us?" Taia said smirking. "I'm going to learn that?" Gorex said as he walked in eyeing the lightsabers. "Yes, but we're training only for the Sith threat, we need to be ready for when the time comes. I said to him who still eyed the weapons of our order. "We should be nearing Tython and its sector." Taia said to me as I stood up. "So I'm the only child you picked up?" Gorex said to the both of us. "Well, your unique in some way..." Taia said, shrugging and walking to the cockpit. "I want to use one of those lightsabers!" Gorex said to me. "We'll let you train as soon as we get there, you'll have a lot of training to go through first." I said to him. Chapter 2: Darth Malak and Darth Vigor I stood amongst the group of Jedi who were eyeing the new sets of padawans, many of them were Humans and Twi'leks, who were suitable to challenge the growing numbers of Sith around the galaxy. Master Cyrus walked forward and felt the presence of the force among many of them, seeing who were meant to be what in the Order. "Many of you are special in different ways, your talents, skills, and attributes, but you are all the same in the Force. I will separate you all into what you think is best as I say these three words." Master Cyrus said amongst the mumbling of the young padawans. "Peace." Master Cyrus said and pointing to me. Many of the kids went to me, leaving the rest to await what Cyrus said. "Balance." Cyrus said pointing to Taia. A few went to her, leaving only a handful to what Cyrus had left to say. "Battle." Cyrus said pointing to himself. All but one stayed and that was Gorex. "You don't either three padawan?" Cyrus said to him. "I don't see the reason for any of these words, all of you can try to restore order, but it will end in vain." Gorex said to everyone. "Seems like the Dark side has gotten to you, release it and begin anew of your training to the Jedi Order." Cyrus said to him, who received a stare from Gorex. "Master, I believe it would be better if he went with me, he seems to trust both Taia and I." I said to Cyrus. "Go ahead then, I would be careful with him however." Cyrus said to me walking away with the other Jedi Masters and his padawans. "Right padawans, we start your training today." Taia said walking off with her padawans to the meditation room. "We'll be flying soon?" Gorex said to me, struggling to see as the afternoon sky blinded him. "We will, but we need to spend time for your....emotions." I said to him, fearing what I would do wrong with him. '(2 days pass) "Steady yourself, relax and focus on the object." I said to him eyeing the huge boulder floating on top of him. Taia came in and stood awed at what was happening. "His power is...remarkable." Taia said, looking at Gorex raise it higher. "Lower it, we're done." I said to Gorex, who raised it higher. "Gorex, we're done." I said to him, who began to fumble the rock as he lost focus. Taia and I used our force powers and helped Gorex rush the rock down, away from him. Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Stories Category:Star Wars